User blog:Jaydob04/I am not happy.
Seriously. I am not happy at all. In 2019, Numberfanagram was born, and in like May, Numberlemon was born. There were many rivalries, and many toxicity in there. In late December of 2019, ButterBlaziken was gonna ask FANDOM to close the NL wiki, which made me see him as a hero. But then he decided off of it, due to NL having so much hard work, such as a ton of images, episode scripts and characters. I was so angry that I literally retaliated at Butter and the FANDOM member for being "cowards". After the FANDOM person said that I am bringing the drama here, I snapped. I literally snapped so darn hard. I began to slightly hate Butter, Chrissa and TSRITW's guts for ruining my chances for peace. I am so angry. In 2020, I went to Alex's scratch account, Numberblock4Fan, to see some new stuff. I then saw that he changed opinions on CHRISSA, and I see no reason to why the two of them reasoned with each other. I WAS SO FUCKING PISSED AT ALEX FOR RESONING WITH A PERSON WHO FLAT OUT HATES ME, HIS FRIEND. I don't really think I want to associate myself with the drama of NL. If I still do, then I will always post fight videos between NFG and NL. Also, I began to lose interest in Creeptrap, because he made Eight evil. WHY? Why Octoblock? I once saw a video that was just nothing but Creep tossing, throwing and hurting poor Eight everywhere and obsessing with Six. This video just flat-out destroyed Septablock's entire existence. If there was a Next Gen Blocks with no Septablock in it, you get a Creeptrap timeline in a nutshell. What's next in this already awful 2020 Numberblocks adventure of mine? Are all the NFG episodes gonna be about pissing Lizzy the Tiger off? Yes, this reminds me. There was one part of the Christmas special of Numberfanagram that needs to be explained. It's the part where AHT says "Hey Brainiacs!" while making a joke of two Lizzys. I see this as a way to piss Lizzy the Tiger off. "Hey Brainiacs" is a quote from a YT channel called "Lizzy the Dog", and Lizzy always gets called a dog for NO reason by other NFG's. What I have to say is that AHT loves pissing tigers off by calling them dogs. Also, there was a joke video that was unlisted by Erin, where she mocks Windows by ranting on Numberfanagram, the show that SHE IS IN! She pissed Lizzy the Tiger off, AGAIN, she insulted her boyfriend, AHT, her friends and herself, all in one joke video. But Finn decided to put it in his liked videos list, and guess what happened next? The video almost killed Erin's channel. SERIOUSLY, it almost killed her bloody channel. Also, on Twitter, the only designs of 24 I can see being posted are SANTAS, even when it is January. If Twenty-Four did look Christmas-like, I would rage, because nobody wants that kind of Twenty-Four. There was the drama I had with a person called "ArtiTech" for reporting "One Night at Numberblocks 3" because it was FNAF-related. I hated the FNAF discussion on Scratch, because it just makes Scott Cawthon look like a loser. Seriously. Just don't let your kids play them of you think they'd be scared of the darn robot bear. You know what? I'm going to make a timeline where Numberlemon isn't made, and show you how LUCKY you all are because I am not as pissed off as I am in that alternate timeline. Category:Blog posts